The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
In an Internet technology taught in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2011-108146, it is configured to deliver live content. The live content herein means content in which the play time; i.e. play start time and play termination time are preset. That is, a server providing live content starts delivery of live content at the time to start playing the live content, and terminates the delivery of the live content at the play termination time of the live content.